paxeuropa_aarfandomcom-20200215-history
Horizon type destroyer
The Horizon type guided missile destroyers are a class of warship in service with the European Federation Navy. They were initially designed solely as anti-air warfare destroyers. However they have evolved into capable multirole escort vessels, while still retaining their emphasis on anti-air warfare. Specifications (Horizon Mk. II) * Type: Multirole surface combatant * Service Period: 2007- * Displacement: 6,900 tons (Standard); 8500 tons (Full Load) * Crew: 174 (26 officers, 110 petty officers, 38 sailors) * Propulsion: 2 x 31,280 hp GE/Avio General Electric LM2500 gas turbines, 2 x 5,875 hp SEMT Pielstick 12 PA6 STC diesels, 1 x beam propulsor, 2 x 4-blade propellers * Range: 7,000 nautical miles (13,964 kilometers) at 18 knots (33.34 km/hr), 3,500 nautical miles (6,482 kilometers) at 25 knots (46.3 km/hr) * Speed: 31.5 knots (58.34 km/hr) * Sensor Suite: ** Héraklès radar ** SETIS combat system ** SOFRESUD Quick Pointing Devices "QPD" ** Sagem Najir fire control system for the 76mm gun ** Terma Scanter 2001 radar ** Thales Artemis IRST ** Thales Group UMS 4110 CL sonar ** Thales UMS 4249 CAPTAS4 towed sonar array ** Thales TUUM-6 Underwater Telephone * Countermeasures ** Thales Sabre ECM suite ** Safran NGDS system (2 decoy launchers, REM, RIR, LAD) ** 2 x SCLAR-H chaff, decoy and flares launchers ** DCNS CONTRALTO-V acoustic decoy ** 2 × SLAT anti torpedo system * Armament ** 2 x Otobreda 76mm Super Rapid naval guns ** 48-cell SYLVER A50 VLS (fires Aster 15/Aster 30 SAMs) ** 16-cell SYLVER A70 VLS (Sea Storm land attack cruise missile) ** 1 x Sadral launcher with 6 Mistral missiles ** 16 x RBS-15 Mk.III antiship missiles ** 2 × Oto Melara/Oerlikon KBA 25/80 mm remote weapon systems ** 2 x Goalkeeper Mk. II 30mm CIWS ** 2 x MU90 triple torpedo tubes * Aircraft Carried: 1 (capacity of 2) NH90 Horizon Mark I Initially developed by France, Italy and Spain in collaboration with the UK, the UK would eventually proceed to develop the Type 45 destroyer with its New Commonwealth allies. The Horizon Mark I would eventually emerge as capable air defense destroyers. The Horizon Mk. 1s received retrofits in the 2000s bringing them up to the Horizon Mk. 2 standard. Basically OTL Horizon class frigates Unit Run *''Forbin ''class destroyers (Horizon-I ordered by France) **''Forbin'' **''Chevalier Paul'' *''Caio Duilio'' class destroyers (Horizon-I ordered by Italy) **''Caio Duilio'' **''Luigi Einaudi'' *''Alvaro de Bazan'' class destroyers (Horizon-I ordered by Spain) **''Alvaro de Bazan'' **''Almirante Juan de Borbon'' **''Blas de Lezo'' Horizon Mark II *''Baden-Wurttemberg'' class destroyers (Horizon-II ordered by Germany) **''Baden Wurttemburg'' **''Nordrhein Westfalen'' **''Sachsen Anfalt'' **''Rheinland Pfalz'' *''Mendez Nunez'' class destroyers (Horizon-II ordered by Spain) **''Mendez Nunez'' **''Roger de Lauria'' **''Juan de Austria'' **''Cristobal Colon'' *''Iver Huitfeldt'' class destroyers (Horizon-II ordered by Denmark) **''Iver Huitfeldt'' **''Peter Willemoes '' **''Niels Juel'' **''Peter Tordenskiold'' *''Aquitaine'' class destroyer **''FS Aquitaine'' **''FS Catalonia'' **''FS Holland'' **''FS Suomi'' **''FS Piemonte'' **''FS Pomorze'' **''FS Flanders'' **''FS Wallonia'' Category:Surface Combatants Category:Ships Category:Ship Classes Category:European Federation Category:European Federation Defense Force Category:European Navy